


Under this beautiful night sky

by Aishweet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishweet/pseuds/Aishweet
Summary: Friends since childhood and now they're finishing college. A one with a "Salty"  personality and a one with the most kindest heart. Imagine these two became friends, unbelievable but look at them now pursuing their dreams while the closeness is still with them.Everything's looking fine with them, they're still friends after highschool.  It's funny to look at how they've been through all these years. I wonder how this would end.
Kudos: 1





	Under this beautiful night sky

"Tsukki!" he called him. It's 6:am in the morning, "So noisy Yamaguchi" Tsukishima said and put his headphones on. They started walking to school since it's not far from their home. It's never awkward between them, it's silent but never awkward they're like this ever since they became friends. 

"So how was your morning Tsukki? Did you eat breakfast?" he said to break the silence.

Tsukishima on the other hand just continued walking well that was stupid of him asking a question, maybe he forgot that his friend is wearing headphones with music in it so he just kept silence out of stupidity but... Tsukishima spoke 

"What's so good about mornings?" he was being sarcastic. But Yamaguchi didn't mind that as smiled at him instead.

Yamaguchi catch up to him and continued walking he thought he never heard him.... well looks like he did. They continued walking while Yamaguchi started asking him questions.

━

It's 6:09 when they reached the school. They entered their classroom to see no one was there. Well their class start as 7:00 am looks like they're "early" or so we thought. Both of them sat on their seats beside each other. The silence hit them again. Going to school early in the morning and asking what's so good in the morning? the hell he's so stu- 

"Did you sleep well last night?" oh? what is this? Tsukishima broke the silence? interesting...

Yamaguchi smiled and said "Yeah, it was great your bed is warm" right they had a sleep over since it was ages since they had one. 

"That's good to hear then" Tsukishima said in response

What are you thinking huh? no no no we don't do that here. 

Yamaguchi stands and sat beside Tsukishima and looked at him

Tsukishima frowned and asked "What you lookin at?" 

Yamaguchi just laughed and said "Nothing, i still can't believe that it's our first anniversary today" as he held Tsukishima's hand under the table.

Tsukishima felt his heart skipped a bit, he blushed but didn't showed it. He got shy by Yamaguchi's words. Well it's true though it's their first anniversary today as a couple. It's funny to remember how they even get to be a couple.

~

They were on their second year in highschool. It was on afternoon their going on their way home as usual. Yamaguchi is blushing like a tomato cause he just confessed on Tsukishima last week. Ever since then he avoided Tsukishima because this Tsukishima guy just stared at him in shock can't you believe it? (hahaha Tsukishima's so stupid)

But a week after that Tsukishima asked Yamaguchi to walk together on their way home. 

Yamaguchi agreed to walked with him. They just walked together like always. Tsukishima is just there as usual, wearing his headphones not caring about the world. "Well this is my stop tsukki, i'll be going now" Yamaguchi said as he feel like crying because the guy he loves just stood there acting like nothing happened

Tsukishima stopped and looked at Yamaguchi, "Here it is" Yamaguchi thinks as Tsukishima started opening his mouth. He just feel his heart getting heavier and heavier and tears almost escaped his eyes. He looked at Tsukishima and spoke 

"Is there something you're gonna say?" he said while holding his tears back. 

"You" Tsukishima said as he started walking slowly to him. A step and another and another and another until their face is 5 inches apart. Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi's face up and kissed his lips. "You don't know how overwhelmed i felt when you confessed" 

Yamaguchi froze in his place and stared at him. "W- what?" he asked in confusion. Tsukishima continued talking "I guess i'll say it too, I like you no-" he stopped and looked Yamaguchi in the eyes "I love you Tadashi" Yamaguchi can't be anymore happy by hearing his words. His tears started flowing and flowing. "Why are you crying?" Tsukishima said and holding his laughed. 

"I.....was just happy" Yamaguchi said and started wiping his tears not until Tsukishima stopped and cupped his face "As your boyfriend it's my job to wipe your tears" He said smiling at him. Yamaguchi is just there hearing his words as he hugged him tightly. 

"You shouldn't cry..... it makes my heart aches" Tsukishima as he hugged Yamaguchi back. 

This is the best feeling both of them felt. They are holding each other now. "I don't want to let go" both of them thinks as they hugged each other tightly

━

Tsukishima smiles as he thinks about that day. He just loves him so much. 

He looked at Yamaguchi who is busy doing his school work since he'll be working in a company next year. "He looked cute concentrating" he thought as he just stared at him for a while. He never imagined being together for almost 6 years. Yes today is their anniversary, 6th year anniversary as a couple. These past 6 years is the best years of their life. Just them being together. Well they didn't come out of the closet yet, it's just them who knows about their relationship. Tsukishima insisted telling to others even though they had their suspicions and almost caught them making out, He always said and qoute that "People don't need to know about it. I just need you and only your concern not them" 

A jerk but okay.

Yamaguchi looked at him with a sad face and said "Sorry tsukki, we didn't get to spend our anniversary cause i'm busy" He stood up and started cleaning his desk. Tsukishima didn't mind since he's here with him and that's the thing that matters to him.

Tsukishima went and hugged Yamaguchi from the back laying his head on his shoulder. Yamaguchi turned around to hugged him back. A few seconds and Tsukishima spoke. 

"What do you mean by that?" 

Yamaguchi looked at him in confusion and asked "What do you mean by 'what do you mean'?" Tsukishima smiled and went to get his phone that was on the other table.

"It's just 10:00 pm, we still have time" he said as he put Nothing by Bruno Major on the speaker 

( Listen to "Nothing" by Bruno Major")  
(Wear headphones/Earphones for better experience.) 

As the song played Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi's hand and started dancing. They we're dancing under the moon in the sky. They dance and They dance. Step by step. They danced until they stepped on every inch in the room. The both of them smiling at each other as if they we're meant to be. They looked cute. Tsukishima looked at him in the eye and spoke 

"But there's nothing, I'd do nothing with you" he was saying the lyrics in the song as if these words will explain how he feels for Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima stopped dancing and grabbed on Yamaguchi's body and spoke again

"I'm grateful you're mine" 

Yamaguchi laughed at his actions. "This is so cheesy i know" Tsukishima said as he stopped dancing. He turned around out of embarrassment until Yamaguchi run to hug him from the back.

"No no, I loved it. Thank you for making my days better and better." Yamaguchi said giving him the brightest smile on his face.

Tsukishima cupped Yamaguchi's face and slowly he slowly put his lips on Yamaguchi's lips. Feeling each others warmth as they both make out in this very beautiful night. 

"I love you" Tsukishima said looking at him like he's the only person in the universe. 

Yamaguchi looked at him in the eyes "I love you more than anything" Yamaguchi spoke as they spend the night under this beautiful night sky.

━

"Congratulations!!" Their former teamates yelled with Bokuto and Kuroo while dinking their beers. "For all those years, i never thought that the both of you will get married" Hinata said as he eats his meat buns. 

"Hey hey hey! Congratulations on your engagement!" Bokuto said happily as Akaashi tried to stop him from drinking. If you're wondering yes they got married just last year. Cute isn't it?

"HAHAHAHAAH Congratulations!! Strawberry-chan" Kuroo laughed as he drink with bokuto. "Kuroo stop drinking" Kenma said and looked at him. "Why? are you worried kitten?" Kuroo asked flirtatiously, Kenma again looked at him with a "are you stupid" look and spoke "Of course i am you're driving us home are you stupid?" the others laughed in kenma's response.

Everybody are congratulating them on their engagement. They are so happy for them. Yamaguchi whisper and said "I told you we should've told them" he said teasingly. 

"Such a waste Suga and Daichi can't come" Nishinoya said as he pours Tanaka a drink. 

Tanaka on the other hand held his cup up telling everyone to cheer. Asahi, Nishinoya, Kiyoko, Akaashi, Yachi, Kuroo, Bokuto, Kenma, Hinata, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima and Kageyama held their cups up as Tanaka spoke. 

"CONGRATUALTIONS ON YOUR ENGAGEMENT YACHI AND YAMAGUCHI!!" 

Everyone spoke "CONGRATULATIONS!!" Kuroo, Bokuto and Noya being the loudest yelled at them. "HAHAHAHHAHAH" Tanaka laughed. He's such a great senpai.

"Thank you" Yachi and Yamaguchi said shyly. "Aww they're so cute right kuroo? HAHAHAHA" Bokuto said teasingly. 

"For those years i didn't expect the both of you to be together." Hinata again said in disbelief.

"I agree, but look at them now they're 27 and getting married can't you believe that shoyo" Atsumu said replying to hinata even though he's not invited.

"Who wants more?" Osamu said as he served them his famous onigiri.

"Us!! HAHAHAHA" They yelled. 

~

They got out of Osamu's famous restaurant around 2:00 am in the morning, Kenma and Akaashi are having a hard time separating Bokuto and kuroo 

"Don't leaave meeee Kuroo-broo" Bokuto said while crying "Bokutoooo brooo" Kuroo said in response "Idiots" Kenma and Akaashi said together. 

The others got home and the only left were Yachi, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. The three of them facing each other. 

(Listen to "Places We Won't Walk" by Bruno Major)

The awkwardness hit them, it was silent but Yachi broke the silence ang spoke "I'll leave you two to talk" and started walking to the car. They watched as Yachi get in the car and they started walking around and talking. 

"So how was life, i heard you won a match?" Yamaguchi asked him in awkwardness. Tsukishima just continued walking as he answered Yamaguchi's question with "Congratulations Tadashi" He said in response. Yamaguchi just laughed and said "Thank you Kei" and they continued walking around. 

Tsukishima felt like he was a structure. His body froze but didn't show it. He just continue to walk beside him just like the old times. Talking again just like in highschool when they were still teens studying in a library or eating in the cafeteria. It was so much fun back then.

━

They talked and laughed for several minutes until it's time for Yamaguchi to go. Tsukishima knows that it's time for him to go, Yachi is waiting at the car they can't leave her waiting. "Hello? Yes, we're on our way there" Yamaguchi said to Yachi on the phone.

He looked at Tsukishima who's gazed is fixed on him "Uh Kei it's time for me to go" Yamaguchi said looking at Tsukishima. For some reason Tsukishima didn't know what to say. He frozed in his place not knowing what to do or say. You can say that he's..... he doesn't want to let go. He's still- 

"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi called him. 

Again he heard his voice that used to call him mine, his voice that made his heart feel warm everytime he said those 3 words. His voice that promised to never leave by his side. 

He felt his heart shatter just by looking at him. He remembers those days. Those days where they used to stay up all night watching Documentaries about Dinosaurs Tsukishima's favorite. Eating cakes on Valentines day. Cuddling with each other everynight. Making out under the beautiful sky. He still remembers them all. 

He felt like crying, he wants to run into Yamaguchi's arm that made his days perfect. He wants to hug him and tell him how he needs him. But things are different now, he needs to control his self he can't risk loosing him again.

"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi called his name again. 

"Yeah?" Tsukishima said as he looks away from those eyes that he used to stare for hours. 

"Well I have one favor..." he asked nervously. 

Tsukishima knows where this is going. He knows what favor Yamaguchi is gonna ask. He knows that he'll ask him something that he can't do for him. Something he just can't. He smiled and say 

"Yeah sure what is it?" 

"Can you be my best man?" 

He felt his heart broke as Yamaguchi said these words. He want's to say "no" he don't want to see the love of his life marry another person infront of him. He can't see Yamaguchi having a future with somebody else. This is selfish of him and he knows that but.... but.... 

"Is that it?" Tsukishima ask. 

"What do you mean-" Tsukishima stopped his words by hugging him. "Of course i will" He said while hugging him tightly so tightly....

Because he knows that this is the last time he can hug him like this again or he just don't want to be seen holding his tears back from the pain he's hiding. 

Yamaguchi's eyes shines but not for him anymore and he knows that. 

"Thank you Tsukki!" Yamaguchi hugged him back. It feels nice. His warmth, his scent, his hands on mine. Just like this, if i can just hold you like this forever. 

"Let me walk you there" He said unknowingly, he shouldn't do stuff that would hurt him more. Look them walking together just like the old time..... but not lovers instead as friends that loved each other more than they loved themselves. 

━

"Yachi!" Yamaguchi yelled to his fiancé

"You ready to go?" She asked getting the car ready. 

Yamaguchi opened the car and get in. "See you again Kei" Yamaguchi said saying goodbye to his past lover. 

"hmm" was the only response Tsukishima can give as they started driving away. 

There he is watching them flew away. Acting stupid as he waved his arms good bye saying 

"Goodbye My strawberry shortcake" 

While he walked away as he said goodbye to Yamaguchi that once made him feel loved under this beautiful night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This my first fanfiction so if you notice a few mistakes i hope you understand. On the bright side, I'll also write more fanfictions or maybe a story because writing makes me feel calm and in peace.... oh! and you can find my other works on Wattpad(is it okay to drop that?). I'll post my works here and there so you can find it also there. I guess that's it enjoy my stories stay safe mwah! mwah!


End file.
